The subject matter herein relates generally to communication devices that store data relating to an applicator of a termination system and wirelessly transfer the data to a termination machine and/or an external device to support set-up, operation, and/or maintenance of the termination system.
In a termination machine, a wire is terminated with a terminal or connector. Applicators are mounted on the termination machine to properly apply the terminal to the wire to form an electrical lead. Various applicators may be interchangeably used with the termination machine based on the characteristics and properties of the specific wire and the specific terminal. Consequently, applicator changeover may be required to produce different electrical leads.
In some termination systems, significant operator input is required to setup each applicator installed onto a termination machine. Specific settings and adjustments on the termination machine are required for each individual applicator. Critical data relating to each specific applicator, such as, terminator adjustment position for the proper crimp height, is either recorded in a file on the termination machine, and must be searched for by an operator, or recorded external to the termination machine, and must be manually input onto the termination machine by the operator. Either situation takes significant time for the operator to verify that the correct information is loaded into the termination machine for the specific applicator. For example, incorrect data loaded by the operator or other operator error may lead to tooling crashes or improperly crimped connectors. During the time the operator spends inputting and verifying the applicator-specific information, the production of the electrical leads is postponed, reducing productivity.
Some termination systems have attempted to reduce the time and errors during the changeover of applicators by installing smart tags on applicators. The smart tags store data relating to the applicator upon which the tag is mounted, such as an identifier of the type of applicator, serial number of the applicator, required operating parameters, and/or other information. In some systems, the smart tag is a bar code or an RFID tag which is scanned by an external reader device to read the information contained on the smart tag. Typically the reader device transfers the information to the termination machine via a wired electrical connection. In known termination systems that use smart tags, a wired electrical connection is used to transfer information between the smart tag on the applicator and the termination machine. The wires may get in the way in the termination system, where space is tight. In addition, plugging and unplugging wires may add more time to an applicator changeover procedure.
In addition, in some known termination systems that use smart tags, the information transferred to and from the smart tag may be in a format or protocol that requires specific software to display. The smart tag may only be able to communicate with devices that have the specific software, which is typically only the termination machine. As such, an operator must be at the termination machine to access and/or update the information contained on the smart tag.
Furthermore, some smart tags require a power source to operate, such as a wired connection to an external electrical power source or an integrated battery. Although an integrated battery may avoid the issues associated with external wires in the termination system, the battery may have a define lifetime before the battery loses charge and the smart tag (or at least the battery) must be replaced. As the operations and functionality of the smart tags increase, more power may be demanded from the battery which reduces the effective battery life, requiring more frequent replacements.